


It's a kilt!

by she_who_drank_vodka_with_cats



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys in Skirts, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Kilts, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/she_who_drank_vodka_with_cats/pseuds/she_who_drank_vodka_with_cats
Summary: the only type of monster you're hunting while wearing a short skirt is a fat cock
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	It's a kilt!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [witchofmorena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchofmorena/gifts).



> a late happy birthday gift for Mora 🌷

A boar was roasting over an open fire pit in the middle of the tavern, just beginning to fill the room with a mouth watering smell, come evening, supper would be ready. The stout had a strong malt flavour and got quickly to the patrons' head, making them even more loud and feisty than the folk of Skellige already was. 

Aiden stepped into the tavern and right between the hubbub of the harsh natives butting heads over a game of Gwent and had to wonder if all Skelligers were so tough, why they didn't kill their monsters themselves. 

Out of all the places in the world, the witcher would never have thought that he would meet Lambert on the isles of Skellige, all the greater was his joy when he recognized his friend. He didn't hesitate to hunt along with the Wolf even if that meant sharing the meager reward the townspeople had to offer. 

They had planned to spend the day scouting out the nest of a group of sirens that had settled a little too close to the small harbour town. Aiden was up bright and early, ready to tackle the task, but Lambert had threatened to cut his belt and shoelaces should he keep pestering the other witcher while sleeping. In case things wouldn't go as planned, fighting a whole nest of sirens barefooted while holding up one's trousers didn't have much dignity to it and Aiden knew that his friend would follow up on his threat, so he left him sleeping a bit longer and went through his routine of training during sunrise by himself. 

Looking around the tavern, he found Lambert already sitting at a table at the far wall, facing the entrance and having a good view over the whole room. He was already enjoying breakfast and shoved a second plate full of food towards Aiden, who sat down opposite of him and dug in with gusto. 

"Ready to fight some deadly dangerous monsters?" the Cat asked cheerfully. 

Lambert yawned widely, showing off his half-chewed breakfast, and then mumbled tiredly. 

"As much as a whore is ready to fuck some smelly drunkard. Anyway, the plan is just gathering more information and not running in and slashing wildly at everything that moves."

Chuckling, Aiden turned back to his food and ate enough to have the extra energy he would need in case of a fight, while they discussed strategies. 

"You ready?" Lambert asked when Aiden had finished his second helping.

The Cat washed down his last bite with the ale and nodded. 

"Yeah, let me grab my stuff and we can head out." 

He left some money on the table and raised from his seat, nearly stumbling over his own feet when he glanced at his hunting partner and finally saw the Wolf's full attire. 

Despite his earlier complaints about the cold weather, Lambert wore a skirt that ended shortly above his knees. His boots were still muddy from the road, but the dark shirt he wore looked to be fresh and clean, probably the spare one from his bag. 

He catched Aiden staring while slipping on his usual leather jacket with the armor plates and smirked. 

"Why are you wearing that blanket around your hips?" the Aiden quipped to cover up his previous gaping. "Misplaced your trousers again?" 

"They were not misplaced, you hid them. And this is a kilt, not a blanket, you uncultured prick," Lambert huffed as he shouldered his swords. "It's traditional Skellige wear. Go get your gear, I'll be waiting outside." 

Moving his hips deliberately to make the garment sway around his muscular thighs, he walked towards the exit, followed by Aiden's wide eyes. 

The way to the nest's estimated location was a long hike over moss covered rocks and through deep clefts in turn. Aiden was sweating by noon, though the sun was hiding behind grey clouds and a cool wind jostled the ocean and blew his hair in disarray. Now and then, a breeze played with Lambert's kilt, lifting it a teasing bit higher and granting the Cat Witcher a few that was as breathtaking as the endless sea touching the sky at the horizon and the powerful waves crashing against indomitable cliffs. 

Stealthily following a siren that flew along the beach bedecked with rotting shipwrecks, they found a cave entrance way down below where they stood on the cliffs. Aiden had worried Lambert might fall down and break his neck with how far the other man had leaned over the edge to get a better view. They couldn't be sure that the nest would be inside the cave and without the right equipment, they couldn't just climb down and check. Instead they opted to sit down and observe how many sirens frequented the cave. 

Scrutinising their surroundings, Aiden found a boulder that looked comfortable enough to perch on for a long while and still granted him a good view over the cave entrance. He sat down and prepared himself for a long wait, when Lambert plumped down into his lap. 

"Uff, you're heavy. Get your own stone!" 

"Can't," Lambert shrugged as he fought against Aiden's hands trying to shove him off. "The stone's too rough, it'll hurt on my bare ass."

"Remind me again why you came to a scouting in nothing but a skirt."

"So you would say  _ fuck scouting, I'll fuck you _ ." 

Aiden's brain stumbled over the mental image and dropped a bunch of swear words at the same time, while Lambert kept talking. 

"But it obviously didn't work 'cause we left the inn and wandered all the way along this damn cliffside."

"You wanted to seduce me with a skirt?" Aiden asked dumbfounded, his hands now gripping onto his partner instead of trying to push him away. 

Crossing his arms, Lambert leaned back against Aiden's chest, his eyes fixed on the horizon. 

"It's a kilt, and would you please shut up about it? I already feel like an idiot."

"You are an idiot, but not because of the skirt," Aiden huffed, his breath blowing warm against Lambert's neck and tousling the short hairs there. 

He laid his hands on Lambert's spread knees and slowly moved them up his thighs, pulling the kilt's fabric along. His nails scratched through the coarse dark hair and he enjoyed the feeling of strong muscles beneath his palm. To his surprise, the Wolf was already half hard when he uncovered him. 

"Been since breakfast, thanks for noticing," Lambert grumbled upon Aiden's inquiry, but willingly moved his head to the side, to let his neck get peppered with kisses. "All this climbing kept jostling the plug- ungh."

An inhuman noise escaped the Wolf's throat as Aiden, overwhelmed by the mention of the plug, buried his nails in the sensitive skin of the soft insides of Lambert's thighs. 

Petting his legs in apology, he gnawed on Lambert's earlobe before whispering sharply. 

"You're going to be the death of me."

He palmed his lover's cock and teased him into full hardness. 

Lambert let his head drop back while Aiden watched over his shoulder the way his dick grew under the stroking of the Cat's skilful hands. Soft sighs poured out of the usually so gruff man and his eyelids fluttered closed as he melted under the loving touch. 

Widening the stance of his own legs, Aiden forced Lambert's thighs further apart and let the hand that wasn't wrapped around his dick wander lower between his legs. He groaned as his fingers found the plug tightly nestled in the puckered hole, residual oil still slippery beneath his touch. The tip of his index finger felt along the rim, massaging the muscle in lazy circles, then pressed down onto the plug. 

Lambert let out a punched out noise and clung onto Aiden's arm with one hand, the other shooting up and burying his fingers in Aiden's long hair, scraping his nails along his scalp. 

"Is this what you had in mind?" Aiden purred against Lambert's cheek, their beards scraping against each other, then took hold of the plug's base, slowly moving the wooden object in and out of him. 

"Not exactly," Lambert gasped and writhed in Aiden's lap when the plug was pulled out and replaced by two of the Cat's fingers. "I hoped you'd - ahh - you'd immediately throw me over your shoulder and carry me back into our room, where you'd fuck me into the mattress." He groaned when Aiden flexed his fingers and reached a part of Lambert that had the Wolf's vision Black out for a second. 

"Fuck, more!" 

Aiden didn't have to be asked twice. He pulled back his hand to hastily unfasten his trousers and free his swollen cock. He spit into his palm and stroked himself, trying to grease himself up at least a bit, before carefully pulling out the plug and pushing his dick into the tight heat of Lambert's ass. 

The two men groaned in unison at the shared feeling of joining their bodies, as Lambert sank further down onto Aiden's length. Taking a deep breath, the Wolf braced his hands on his lover's knees to first grind his hips in Aiden's lap to get used to the girth inside of him, before he started to fuck himself on the glorious cock in earnest. 

Aiden's hand held onto Lambert's waist, completely at mercy beneath his partner's body. He felt a thrill at leaning back and being used as nothing more than a phallic toy for Lambert to do with as he pleased.

"Fuck, you're so hot!"

The words burst out of him without thinking. 

"Tell me," Lambert panted and reached one hand back to grasp onto Aiden's. 

"You look so good on my cock and you look so sexy in that skirt. If I were less of a coward I would have fucked you earlier, I would have fucked you in the back alley right behind the inn." 

Lambert groaned shamelessly and Aiden knew he had picked the right fantasy setting. Smirking to himself, he let one hand wander over his wolf's chest up to his neck. With controlled pressure against his throat, Aiden pulled Lambert back against his chest, holding him still, so that he could only roll his hips in unsatisfyingly small movements, as slow and strong as the sounds of the waves of the ocean spreading out in front of them. 

Aiden nosed behind Lambert's ear and whispered, his voice dangerously low. 

"I'd have pressed this pretty face against the brickwall and ordered you to stay still and not touch yourself, before getting onto my knees and burying my face in that tight ass of yours. I'd work that hole until you're all loose and sloppy and you wouldn't know your own name anymore, wouldn't know words anymore, except for  _ please _ and  _ more _ . And when you think you can't take anymore-" Aiden growled and snapped up his hips, earning a high squeal from Lambert. "Then I would fuck you against the wall, hard and fast until you're a whimpering mess and everyone knew how desperate you are for my cock."

Letting go of Lambert's neck, Aiden pushed against the younger man's back, forcing him to topple off his lap and land on all fours on the ground. He swiftly got to his knees behind his lover and, with one sure thrust, pushed back into him. 

Lambert was positively shouting by now, the forceful penetration rocking his whole body and having him see stars. Pleas and praises alike were falling from his lips in an endless stream. 

Aiden towered over his body, pressed his head down and pulled his ass higher up to aim for that one perfect spot. The cold ground scraping Lambert's cheek was a striking contrast against the burning heat of the body around him and loved it as much as the vigorous onslaught onto his prostate that was just on the side of too much. 

The erratic thrusts of Aiden's hips crescended as he let out a breathless sound, pushed with his remaining force into Lambert's body and spilled himself into his lover's ass. 

Lambert squirmed beneath him, as he regained his breath. Summoning his last strength, he sat up and pulled the wolf with him to sit once more in his lap. He took his lover in hand and stroke him to completion while he murmured soft praises and pressed warm kisses into his skin. 

Between the feeling of the softening cock still inside of his ass and the calloused fingers around his prick, Lambert soon came with a moan and Aiden's name on his lips. 

Aiden petted Lambert's hair as the Wolf witcher came slowly down from his high. 

"You should wear a kilt more often," he stated only half jokingly as he finally pulled out and sporadically cleaned them both with a stripe of cloth that was meant for bandaging wounds. 

"Not my preferred type of clothing," Lambert answered and he had mumbled so flippantly, that the Cat knew there was more behind the words. 

"So, what is your preferred type?" 

Lambert gave the older witcher a spooked look as if he had been hoping as much as he's been afraid that Aiden might ask. He turned his eyes away and gazed out onto the grey ocean. Aiden was about to drop the subject, when the angry wrinkle between Lambert's eyebrows appeared and he turned back towards Aiden with determination. 

"I like wearing dresses," he stated in a no nonsense voice, almost daring Aiden to say a wrong word and get himself a beating. 

The cat witcher stayed unswayed and calmly took Lambert's hand in his. 

"I would like to see that," he answered truthfully, then after a pause added "If you would let me." 

The frown on Lambert's face melted away and left a vulnerable expression behind, that Aiden felt to urge to embrace with a kiss. 

"Sure," the Wolf answered with a nonchalant shrug that was obviously forced, but his shoulders lost their tension and he leaned into Aiden's chest, pressing a kiss to his collarbone. 

"For you, I will wear a dress." 

"Can I buy you one?" Aiden asked, beginning to get excited now as he straightened his clothes. 

"You wanna dress me up?" Lambert grinned as they reclaimed their seat on the bolder, the wolf once again in his lover's lap. 

"I wanna spoil you rotten," Aiden declared tightening his arms around Lambert's waist. 

"Let's get back to scouting out the sirens' lair and maybe with the contract's reward, you can afford it."

Aiden hummed happily and continued to keep an eye out for more sirens. 


End file.
